<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jade Dragons by JadeNightTheWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360289">Jade Dragons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter'>JadeNightTheWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade Dragons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Human, Help, Jade Winglet - Freeform, Middle School AU, Mild Angst, Mostly friendship, On Hiatus, Other, Updates are inconsistant, basically an arc 2 rewrite, because we've got too many high school AUs, oh my god there's plot, somewhat canon compliant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeNightTheWriter/pseuds/JadeNightTheWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey everyone! Welcome to Jade Mountain Music Academy, where students of all ages learn about singing, dancing, and how to play their instruments. A contest is being held for the twin cities of Pyrrhia and Pantala, and JMMA is entering two bands. Follow the Jade Music Club, now known as the Jade Dragons, as they work towards making a name for themselves. </p>
<p>Guess where I got the idea? Check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Could_be_better/pseuds/Could_be_better">Could_be_better</a>'s <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/19980421/chapters/47301622">WoF fic ideas/thoughts</a>. It's got a ton of great prompts!</p>
<p>NOW REWRITTEN: <br/><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383642"><em>like the jade dragons</em></a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everyone &amp; Everyone, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jade Dragons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Could_be_better/gifts">Could_be_better</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's on ao3 so duh, it's a fanfiction, I don't own WoF. None of the characters are my own, the settings are all improvised locations from the books. Enjoy, expect irregular updates.<br/>I have the first four chapters written, so those will be posted on Mondays and Fridays. The rest... once a month at best. Yeah, I'm the queen of procrastination.</p>
<p>I love getting comments, so... *hint, hint* XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Twelve-year-old Qibli races into his dorm room, and narrowly avoids crashing into Winter, his roommate. Everyone says they’re complete opposites, with clashing personalities, but they got along pretty well, in their own odd way. </p>
<p>     Qibli is mischievous, observant, and loves the outdoors. Winter follows rules all the time, and likes the quiet of indoors. They are as different on the outside as the inside. Qibli’s eyes are warm brown, and he has a messy mop of curly, dirty blonde hair, and tan freckled skin. Winter has dark blue eyes and neatly combed, straight, white hair. His skin is also pale, since he spends a ton of time indoors writing music.</p>
<p>     Winter’s shoulders are broader than Qibli’s, although Qibli is more muscular and a few inches taller, a source of endless annoyance to Winter.</p>
<p>     “Watch it,” Winter snaps. He, as usual, is pretending to do homework while writing music.</p>
<p>     “Let me see, let me see!” Qibli demands. He snatches the half written sheet from Winter’s papers and tosses him the poster he’d found. “Ooh, I like this song. Moon will too, ‘cause her name’s Moonwatcher.”</p>
<p>     “Pyrrhia and Pantala music school contest?” Winter asks, reading off the poster. </p>
<p>     “It’s our big break!” Qibli sings. He knows he probably sounded a bit like Kinkajou, but he can’t help himself. </p>
<p>     “The entry fee is seven hundred dollars?” Winter demands. “Even my allowance can’t pay for that.”</p>
<p>     “Moon and Kinkajou are raising money right now,” Qibli replies, reaching to grab his tambourine. “They’re doing a street performance right now, and Umber’s with them.”</p>
<p>     “Hmm,” Winter says. “I suppose we should go too.”</p>
<p>     “Exactly why I came.” Qibli tosses the music back to Winter.</p>
<p>     “Alright.” Winter slips off of his chair and grabs a few sheets of music, folding them and putting them in his pocket along with his phone. “Do I need anything?”</p>
<p>     “Nah,” Qibli says. “I just came to get my tambourine. It’s mostly singing, since we’re outdoors. Umber has his guitar too.”</p>
<p>     “Okay then.” Winter and Qibli turn to head out of their dorm room. “Where we going?”</p>
<p>     “Just outside campus,” Qibli answers. “Near the candy shop.”</p>
<p>     “Smart,” Winter comments, as they walked out of Jade Mountain Music Academy’s dormitory. “We’ll get more people.”</p>
<p>     “Kinkajou’s idea.”</p>
<p>     “I take it back.” Winter says.</p>
<p>     Qibli laughs, and the two friends walk together to meet up with the rest of the Jade Music Club.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>     As she finishes the song, Moonwatcher turns to Kinkajou and Umber and smiles. Kinkajou high-fives them both and grins back.</p>
<p>     The other girl always dresses in bright colors, normally shades of yellow or pink, which made her stand out from the black and white that most kids wore. Kinkajou naturally has light brown wavy hair, but she dyes it bright neon colors. This week it‘s a metallic teal and sky blue ombré, cropped close to her chin, and the colors match her forest green eyes. She has a slight frame, and is just a little bit shorter than Moon and a bit taller that Umber.</p>
<p>     Umber has skin several shades darker than Qibli’s, and pale amber eyes, with brown, medium length hair and a round, friendly face. He‘s the kind of oblivious handsome like his older brother, Clay, a member of the Dragonets of Destiny Band that had founded their school. He’s also the shortest of the Jade Music Club, but also strong, and can sometimes even beat Qibli at arm wrestling.</p>
<p>     That is a feat Moon could never dream of accomplishing. She has raven black hair that brushes her shoulder blades, and eyes a similar shade to Kinkajou’s. She‘s about average height, not very strong, and extremely shy. It had taken all of Kinkajou’s persuasive power to get Moon to perform.</p>
<p>     Just then, she catches sight of two familiar faces walking towards them.</p>
<p>     “Qibli! Winter!” Moon calls, waving to them.</p>
<p>     “Hey Moon,” Qibli says. “Hey Kinkajou, Umber.”</p>
<p>     “Hi guys,” Winter echoes, taking some folded papers out of his pocket. “I finished another song. But it’s not edited and everything, so we can’t perform it yet.”</p>
<p>     “Moon rising:” Umber reads. “The mountains are dark, the stars are dim, but your heart holds silvery light within.”</p>
<p>     “Winter,” Kinkajou says. “This is amazing.”</p>
<p>     “It’s angsty, is what it is.” Qibli says, putting his arm around Moon. She blushes a little and ducks away, punching his arm lightly. “I mean, read the ending. It’s <em> sad </em>.”</p>
<p>     “He has experience.” Umber jokes, carefully setting down his guitar.</p>
<p>     “Hey guys!” Turtle calls, emerging from the small crowd that had been watching the performance. “Sorry I’m late.” </p>
<p>     He‘s carrying his guitar as well, and sets it next to Umber’s. The last member of their group has dark brown hair with two streaks of dark green, matching his eyes, which are a few shades darker than Moon’s and Kinkajou’s. He‘s also slightly chubby, about the same height as Moon, and has a smiling, non-threatening face.</p>
<p>     “Turtle!” Kinkajou cries, a smile brightening her face. </p>
<p>     “Was it Tsunami?” Moon asks sympathetically.</p>
<p>     “Yeah,” he unzips his case and takes out the guitar, playing a few chords. “She insisted on showing me her band’s new song.” </p>
<p>     Turtle’s older sister, Tsunami, plays the electric guitar for the Dragonets of Destiny, and often gives him unasked-for lessons.</p>
<p>     “We’re all here now,” Moon says, “So let’s do another song.”</p>
<p>     “Okay!” Kinkajou agrees readily. “She picked up another microphone and handed it to Winter. “Let’s do the new one!”</p>
<p>     Winter sighs and takes it. “Just me? Or are you going to sing too.”</p>
<p>     “We’ll sing too.” Kinkajou checks her mic and adjusts the volume. “Turn your volume up.” she instructs him.</p>
<p>     “Fine, fine,” he grumbles. “Okay?”</p>
<p>     “All good!” Qibli calls. Turtle and Umber each give him a thumbs up and pick up their guitars. Moon and Kinkajou nod at him and Qibli starts counting down.</p>
<p>     “Three…two…one!” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>     “So what’s our band name going to be?” Kinkajou asks. They‘re hanging out in a nearby park, after they had dropped off the music equipment back at school.</p>
<p>     “Something cool, like Qibli is Hot,” Qibli suggests with a sly grin.</p>
<p>     “No, you’re not.” Winter says.</p>
<p>     “Cold.” Qibli accuses him. “Pun completely intended.”</p>
<p>     “Guys!” Turtle says. “Be serious.”</p>
<p>     “Rainbows?” Kinkajou offers. “Sunshine? Winter-is-angsty?”</p>
<p>     “Guys,” Umber scolds.</p>
<p>     “Hey, what’re you drawing?” Qibli asks Moon, who had been silent the whole time.</p>
<p>     Moon blushes. “Oh, nothing. Just writing stuff.”</p>
<p>     “Pretty,” Kinkajou says, popping her head over Moon’s shoulder. Moon had written several ideas for icons, with different fonts or music notes intertwined with the letters.</p>
<p>     “We should do something like that,” Umber says, pointing to one with a dragon on a music note.</p>
<p>     “Ooh, and we should have something with the word Jade, because we’re the Jade Music Club?” Kinkajou suggests.</p>
<p>     “Good idea,” Turtle says, smiling at her.</p>
<p>     “Jade Dragon?” Qibli offers. “Or something else…”</p>
<p>     “Something angsty!” Kinkajou crows. “Because Winter writes a ton of good sad stuff.”</p>
<p>     “The Jade Dragons,” Winter says. </p>
<p>     “I like it! Kinkajou, come help me with this,” Moon holds out her phone. “You have a better eye for color.” She had been looking through different shades of green.</p>
<p>     “That one.” Kinkajou points at an emerald green. “And those two.” She points at one called mint and another called, ironically, jade dragon.</p>
<p>     “Okay,” Moon clicks off her phone and tucks it in her backpack. “After our afternoon classes, Kinkajou and I can work on the logo.”</p>
<p>     “We’re doing the Jade Dragons?” Winter asks, sounding surprised.</p>
<p>     “Sounds good to me,” Umber confirms.</p>
<p>     “You have a way with words, Winter.” Turtle adds.</p>
<p>     “Okay!” Qibli pokes Winter. “We can polish up the lyrics while Turtle and Umber do the instrumental for the new song.”</p>
<p>     “Text me a picture of the instrumental when you’re done,” Moon says. “I might be able to figure out a piano part.”</p>
<p>     “Cool!” Kinkajou says. “We’re so doing this!”</p>
<p>     “And we’re gonna win that contest!” Qibli adds.</p>
<p>     “We’ll be lucky if we win,” Winter says gloomily. “We’re up against high schoolers and college students too.”</p>
<p>     “Oh come on man,” Turtle says. “Be a bit cheerful?” </p>
<p>     “We can do this!” Umber says, high-fiving Qibli.</p>
<p>     “Yeah!”</p>
<p>     They all cheer, before heading their separate ways.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey you get two in one day because I feel like it. Wait until Monday for the third!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kinkajou is singing along while Moon plays the piano, when a knock comes from their door. Kinkajou pokes her head out to see Sunny, one of the founders of the school. She‘s the youngest of the Dragonets of Destiny, and has a warm smile, grey-green eyes, and curly golden blond hair like her mother, Thorn, who helps run the school.</p><p>     “Sunny!” Moon calls. “Hi!”</p><p>     “Hi Moon, hello Kinkajou,” Sunny says. “I came to talk to you about the contest you guys are entering.”</p><p>     “Sure!” Kinkajou holds the door open wider. “Come on in.”</p><p>     “It’ll only take a moment,” Sunny says.</p><p>     “Okay. So what is it?” Moon asks, joining Kinkajou at the door.</p><p>     “We had a whole ton of students say they want to participate in the contest, but we’re only allowed to send two bands per school to the contest. So, Tsunami came up with the idea of having a contest of our own, to decide who goes.”</p><p>     “So we’re gonna have to work harder than ever,” Kinkajou says to Moon, poking her.</p><p>     “How does the contest work?” Moon asks Sunny, batting away Kinkajou’s hand.</p><p>     “You can perform for us so we can give you feedback,” Sunny explains. “And then you need two songs. One for round one, where we choose the top ten, and a second for round two, where we pick who goes to the final contest.”</p><p>     “Neat!” Kinkajou says. “So when is it?”</p><p>     “One week from now,” Sunny replies. “And then you have two weeks to prepare for the Pyrria and Pantala contest. Remember, you're up against almost professional level bands and kids who are in college and high school.”</p><p>     “So we don’t stand much of a chance, being in middle school.” Moon says. “I hear Tunestalker is doing it as well.”</p><p>     “Really?” Kinkajou asks. “Darkstalker, Clearsight, and Fathom are the singers, right? And I think Listener and Indigo play guitar and keyboard.”</p><p>     “They’re pretty good,” Sunny agrees. “Darkstalker almost managed to get a higher rating than Glory’s new single.” </p><p>     Glory performed with the Dragonets of Destiny often, but she also released her own albums, and she was a popular singer.</p><p>     “Ack.” Moon says with a sigh. “I hate going up against people I know.”</p><p>     “You know them?” Kinkajou asks, surprised. </p><p>     “Darkstalker used to live in my neighborhood,” Moon answers. “He helped me with my piano, so we were fairly good friends. But then he left to go to college and I haven’t spoken to him in a while.”</p><p>     “But we’re gonna kick his butt,” Kinkajou says. “Because we’re awesome!”</p><p>     Moon smiles back. “True, we are.”</p><p>     “Okay, well, I have to let the other students know, so let me know if you need anything,” Sunny says.</p><p>     “Okay!”</p><p>     “Will do.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     Turtle plays the last line he had written and picks up his pencil. </p><p>     “Let’s make that part higher,” he tells Umber.</p><p>     “And that should be an eighth note,” his roommate adds.</p><p>     Turtle fixes the changes and picks up his guitar again. “Ready?” They play a few lines together, and continue editing the music.</p><p>     “So which song do you think we should do?” Umber asks after a while.</p><p>     “We’re definitely doing our own,” Turtle says thoughtfully. “And we should do one that’s good but not the best, because we want to save the best for the big contest.”</p><p>     “Yeah...” Umber says. Turtle taps his pencil against the desk, thinking.</p><p>     “I like the one Winter showed us just now,” Umber continues.</p><p>     Turtle nods. “Winter writes a lot of sad stuff, doesn’t he?”</p><p>     “It’s because Moon likes Qibli,” Umber answers.</p><p>     “You should tell him, you know,” Turtle says, after a beat of silence.</p><p>     “I shouldn’t,” Umber mumbles. “It might mess up what’s happening with Moon and him.”</p><p>     “But he deserves to know,” Turtle insists. “Also, you deserve to get a chance.”</p><p>     “But...” Umber trails off.</p><p>     “It might make things awkward for a while,” Turtle tells him. “But if you never tell him, it’ll get worse.”</p><p>     Umber sighs, but before he can answer the door bursts open and Kinkajou charges in. </p><p>     “Guys!” Kinkajou yells. “We finished the logo!”</p><p>     “Awesome!” Turtle says, glancing at Moon’s phone. “Err... where’s Moon? This is her phone but...”</p><p>     “Here,” Moon pants. “Kinkajou! How could you leave me to explain to the staff why we were in the boy’s half of the dorms? You <em> know </em> I hate explaining things to teachers.”</p><p>     “Sorry,” Kinkajou giggles. </p><p>     Moon sighs and gives Kinkajou a smile. “It’s fine. But next time, I’m so abandoning <em> you </em> in the middle of an explanation.”</p><p>     “Let’s go get Qibli and Winter,” Umber suggests. “We can show them the logo and get stickers or something made to put on our microphones.”</p><p>     “And sweatshirts!” Kinkajou exclaims. “Pale green with the logo.”</p><p>     “We should get a trailer too,” Umber jokes.</p><p>     “When we’re famous we will,” Kinkajou promises, grinning.</p><p>     ‘When we’re famous’. Turtle likes the sound of that. It makes him feel a bit less anxious about the contest. It sounds like a promise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is unedited so if there are any grammatical/spelling/plot-holes-i-forgot-to-fix then let me know! Thanks, and don't forget to leave a comment! (kudos always help too ;D)</p><p>You may have noticed Winter's the writer, when canonically Turtle is actually the one who's good at writing? Turtle's really good at writing sheet music, because Winter seems like the kind of person who writes songs al the time. And yep, he's good at sad stuff.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! I spent way to much time on the songs, and the next two chapters are pretty much mostly them singing. So... not much plot. Starting in ch. 5 though, the action speeds up, because *clears throat* Enter: Peril and Darkstalker.<br/>Anyway, just enjoy my hopefully not-too-cringy lyrics.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     It‘s half an hour before the second part of the contest. They’d already passed the fist part easily, with many I-told-you-so’s from Qibli. Moon and Umber are nervously reviewing their parts, Qibli and Kinkajou are bothering Winter, and Turtle is getting their sweatshirts, which had been delivered to the school earlier that day. As Turtle comes back and hands them out, Qibli notices Moon’s nervous expression and attempts to give them a pep talk. </p><p>     “Remember,” he says. “The judges are gonna see that we’re dedicated and determined, so we have a high chance of winning.”</p><p>     “I know,” Moon replies. “The judges are Coral, Moorhen, Thorn, Glacier, and Ruby. None of the Dragonets wanted Scarlet.”</p><p>     “Wow,” Kinkajou remarks. “Even with Glory’s connections, I’m surprised that they managed to get that many famous singers to judge.”</p><p>     “And Glacier’s my aunt,” Winter says gloomily. “She’ll probably pick Icicle’s band.”</p><p>     “Well, the rest of them are awesome,” Kinkajou says. “So we have a good chance.”</p><p>     “And Queen Thorn is <em> super </em>awesome!” Qibli adds.</p><p>     “ʼCourse <em> you </em>think that,” Winter mutters. “Since you grew up in the Scorpion Den with the Outclaws, which she runs.”</p><p>     “Okay Mr. Frosty,” Qibli starts, turning towards him, “let’s make it clear that the Scorpion Den is a perfectly fine city, and the Outclaws are an amazing dance group. Just because <em> you </em>were raised in the perfect little I.C.E. Palace doesn’t mean that other places are bad.”</p><p>     “One, don’t call me Mr. Frosty,” Winter says. “And two, I never said the Outclaws were a bad dance group. I’m just saying you’re biased.”</p><p>     “Thorn <em> is </em> a great person, just saying,” Turtle says.</p><p>     “Yeah, Mr. Frosted Flake,” Qibli agrees. </p><p>     “Hey,” Moon interjects softly, stepping between them before Winter can snap back. “We’re on next.”</p><p>     Kinkajou makes an odd, un-Kinkajou-like nervous squeak. Turtle starts mumbling to himself, repeating the lyrics. Winter turns to the equipment and checks all of the mics, while Moon taps her fingers on her mic, playing her keyboard part.</p><p>     “You alright?” Qibli asks Moon, taking her hand and squeezing it.</p><p>     “No-yes,” Moon takes a deep breath and gives him a shaky smile. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>     “Nervous?” he asks.</p><p>     “Yes,” she admits. “But I’ve performed before. It’s just… all those famous singers…”</p><p>     “Just imagine them all as me!” Qibli jokes. “And all of them are grinning like they’re about to prank someone.”</p><p>     “That’s not comforting!” Moon says, swatting at him. “That makes me even <em> more </em> nervous.”</p><p>     “Alright, alright,” he laughs. “Just think of them as normal people.”</p><p>     “I know,” she says. “Thanks.”</p><p>     “Jade Dragons?” a stagehand calls. “You’re up!”</p><p>     “Let’s do this guys,” Kinkajou says. And together they walk out into the spotlight.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>     The first thing Kinkajou notices is the judges table. There are five women sitting there, their expressions ranging from bored to skeptical to curious. One of them, Ruby, she thinks, has a small boy sitting next to her. He waves enthusiastically as the band steps out onto the stage, and takes their places.</p><p>     “Please introduce yourselves and your song,” a stern looking woman says. Her hair is pulled up tightly, and Kinkajou remembers she sings classical stuff. Boring, in her opinion.</p><p>     “Hello ladies,” Qibli says. “We’re the Jade Dragons, originally the Jade Music Club, and I’m Qibli, percussion and singer. That’s Moon, keyboard and singer; Kinkajou, singer and stuntwoman,” he winks conspiratorially at his friends, “Turtle over there does electric guitar, Umber does a bit of guitar, cello, violin, viola… pretty much any string instrument. Winter’s songwriter, singer, and manager too I guess.”</p><p>     He pauses to catch his breath. “And the song we’re performing is Moon Rising, an original work.”</p><p>     Thorn, Ruby, and Moorhen clap politely, and Thorn gives them a thumbs up. Moon fixes her mic and starts playing.</p><p>     The music is slow and soft, with a slightly sad tone to it. After a few bars Qibli starts drumming a rhythm in harmony, and Turtle and Umber join in, Umber playing violin. Moon starts singing, and Qibli is pretty sure he could listen to her for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The mountains are dark, the stars are dim,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> but your heart holds silvery light within </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I see in your eyes, the darkness never hides,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> but the light shines through you </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Moon catches his eye and he grins at her, as Kinkajou and Winter join in for the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Moon rising, casting beams of hope </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Full moon flying,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> What am I supposed to do, you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You gave me a purpose to </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Live </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Qibli starts singing along too, adding his rough voice to Winter’s tenor and Kinkajou’s soprano. Moon continues singing, as the piano part crescendos and softens again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Moon rising, shining love in the dark </em>
</p><p>
  <em> New moon crying, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> When I need you the most, you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Left me here when, I </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I needed a purpose to live </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     The four of them sing the rest of the chorus, and drop out again as the next verse starts, so Moon’s voice alone is echoing around the empty theater. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Yesterday when I met you </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hoped there was something for us, so </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I placed my bets, took a risk </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Look where I landed, in the midst </em>
</p><p>
  <em> All this chaos, and confusion, and love that’s not there </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Where did it all go wrong? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was it maybe the time I said you, were deceiving us all </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Was it because of the time I told you, that we were destined to fall? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Or was it always, forever set in stone, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A destiny the universe planned </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That maybe I never was </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Meant to be holding your hand? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     Winter smiles sadly, remembering why he wrote it. He’d dedicated it to Moon, and it still holds bittersweet feelings for him, months after he and Moon had talked about their feelings for each other. Moon catches his eye and seems to know what he’s thinking. She gives him an apologetic look, and he shakes his head at her. </p><p>     <em> It’s not your fault, </em>he mouths, and she nods silently. It’s unsettling how good she is at reading other people, but he finds that it’s alright with him.</p><p>     He, Kinkajou, and Qibli join in for the second round of the chorus, and then it’s just him and Moon singing the last lines.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Was it always, forever set in stone, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> A destiny the universe planned </em>
</p><p>
  <em> That maybe I never was </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Ohh-oh-oh </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Never meant to be holding your hand? </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry, this one was really short.<br/>If the lyrics were good please let me know, if there were any spelling/grammatical errors, then let me know as well, thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, this one's short. But you only have to wait three days until you get the next one, which is gonna be pretty long. If I can write it in time. Anyway, hope you like it!</p><p>P.S. Updates are around 12:00 to 1:00 EST because that's when I wake up.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     A long pause. Then Thorn begins clapping, and Moorhen and Ruby join in. They all give Coral and Glacier pointed looks, and they start clapping as well. Qibli, ever the attention-seeker, bows dramatically and blows them a kiss. Moon, Kinkajou, Turtle, and Umber bow with much more dignity, and Winter bows as well, remembering all the times his mother had made him practice, holding his back straight, bent at just the right angle, formal and uniform with the other performers. </p><p>     He finds that he likes this better. Everyone curtseys or bows the way they want, and no one tells them what they can and can’t do.</p><p>     “Hmm,” Glacier remarks, studying them. “Good emotion, fairly good singing. You might want to consider a more formal dressings style.”</p><p>     “I love it,” Thorn says. “Who designed the logo?” she gestures to their sweatshirts.</p><p>     “Moon,” Qibli says. “She’s a great artist.” </p><p>     Moon smiles shyly.</p><p>     “Mommy,” the little boy pipes up. “That was super awesome-y! But they seems a bit sad. Do you thinks they could maybe do a happy song after word?”</p><p>     “Cliff, sometimes songs are sad,” Ruby explains.</p><p>     “Ohhh,” Cliff says with a nod, eyes wide. “Sure. But I thinks I does happy songs when I'm big.”</p><p>     “That’s a fantastic idea!” Kinkajou says, beaming.</p><p>     “Kinkajou's helping to write a happy song,” Turtle explains. “So she’s kind of excited.”</p><p>     “Oh?” Moorhen asks. “Might be nice to hear, to help us with our decision. Care to play a few measures?”</p><p>     “It’s a work in progress,” Winter reminds the judges. “So we’ll be improvising quite a bit.”</p><p>     Glacier looks disapproving, but Coral beams. “Oh <em> lovely </em>. It’s always nice to do a bit of improvising.”</p><p>     Qibli coughs loudly, and nods at his friends. “We’ll do the chorus?”</p><p>     “Oh yeah!” Kinkajou cheers. “This is my <em> element. </em>” </p><p>     She fixes her mic while Moon switches her keyboard from piano to trumpet. Umber places his violin in its case and picks up his guitar, and they’re all set.</p><p>     “One, two, three go!” Kinkajou shouts, and they start playing. It’s nothing like the last song, slow and sad and quiet. This one is cheerful and upbeat and bright, and screams <em> Kinkajou </em>all over. Which makes sense, because she’s helping to write it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They said give up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You said give in </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I said stand up </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We’re going to win </em>
</p><p>
  <em> They said don’t fight </em>
</p><p>
  <em> You said they’re right </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I fought the world alone </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I’ll see the silver lining </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Of every thundercloud </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Oh, and I’m gonna make  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Everybody proud </em>
</p><p> </p><p>     “That’s all we’ve gotten,” Kinkajou says with a shrug and a grin. “Come back in a week or two, and we’ll show you the finished song! And, since I’m the stuntwoman, we’re planning a bunch of cool tricks.”</p><p>     Glacier looks like she has no intention of returning, but Thorn grins at them and adds something to her notes. The other judges are all smiling, so Moon takes that as a good sign.</p><p>     “Lovely,” Ruby says. “Very bright and cheerful. Maybe a neon sign or two next time?”</p><p>     “That’s a <em> great </em> idea!” Kinkajou shouts, even though the judge is clearly joking, and Moon smiles at her friend's infectious enthusiasm.</p><p>     “You may go now,” Moorhen says. “We do need to get to the others.”</p><p>     “Oh yes.” Thorn says, and adds to Qibli, “Stay out of trouble!”</p><p>     “I’ll try, boss.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! This chapter is basically a lot of fluff and foreshadowing. Hope you like it! ;D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     It’s a few hours after the audition. The Jade Dragons are sitting on the edge of the boardwalk, their legs dangling over the river. They each have a drink from a nearby shop, and are listening to Kinkajou’s plans for the future. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Because I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> we passed,” Kinkajou says. “And we’re gonna win the big contest, because we’re so awesome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well,” Qibli says. “I am. You guys are kind of eh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Excuse me,” Kinkajou objects. “I’ll have you know I am the </span>
  <em>
    <span>most </span>
  </em>
  <span>awesome.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey Moon,” Qibli says. “Who’s better, me or Kinkajou?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Pick me!” Kinkajou almost shouts. “Best friends, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aww, you’re not going to pick your devastatingly handsome boyfriend?” Qibli asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “More like devastatingly annoying,” Winter grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I am a man of many talents,” Qibli informs him. “I can be both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Can you </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>make me choose?” Moon asks them. “Also, I don’t exactly recall ever going on a date with this idiot over here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey!” Qibli protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “This extremely smart idiot,” Moon amends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So can we go on a date later?” Qibli asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Absolutely not,” Kinkajou interjects. “We’re working on the songs. Save your mushy romantic moments for either before you die tragically, or after we win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon winces. “Um, how about none of us die tragically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m in favor of that plan,” Turtle says. He and Umber had wisely remained silent during the past few minutes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Me too,” Umber agrees.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Me three,” Kinkajou adds. “Although maybe in another world, like if we’re all dragons or something, I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost </span>
  </em>
  <span>die tragically to save someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Please don’t,” Moon says. “I wouldn’t have you as a best friend, and that would be sad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah, please never, ever die. Not even a little bit.” Turtle says fervently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aww, sure!” Kinkajou says, grinning. “Since you guys would miss me, I guess I’ll stay alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The friends continue joking and laughing, getting up and walking towards the dorms, until a girl comes running around the corner and crashes into them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ack!” she says, jumping back. “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry, are you hurt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The newcomer is tall, taller than Qibli, and looks a few years older than them, around the age of the DoD. Her hair is dyed in shades of vibrant orange, with barely-visible streaks of yellow, red, and white. It gives the rather unsettling impression that her hair was on fire. Her eyes are a cold, icy blue, and she studies them with a look that’s neither friendly, nor entirely unfriendly. Her skin is a copper color, and even shimmered slightly, as if it actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> made of the metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hi Peril,” Turtle says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “...hi,” Winter says, voice dripping with venom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay look,” Kinkajou interjects. “I know I used to think Peril was super creepy―no offence Peril―but she’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You may still hold a grudge from that one time she set fire to your song, but it was an accident. Mostly. So maybe just… don’t be hostile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Winter,” Moon says quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He gives in, because it’s Moon. “Fine,” he grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay, it’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>fault Scarlet was a convicted criminal!” Peril says. “I was a kid! I didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> stealing was wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Or murder,” Winter snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Peril flinches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh Winter, please stop,” Kinkajou says. “Peril, did you steal the documents?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yep. Burned ‘em. Any and all faked documents are gone, so whoever was using them can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m… lost here,” Umber says. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, I asked Peril to check out these suspicious people Glory and I saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Kinkajou, when did you do this?” Turtle asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “When you were in detention!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Turtle sighs. “Qibli’s fault.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Turtle!” Qibli yelps. “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you tell the truth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, and I got confirmation! Tunestalker is finalized as a contestant. Also, results are posted. Two bands have been accepted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let’s go!” Kinkajou shouts. “Then you’ll see I'm right, because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>right!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She grabs Moon and Turtle’s hands and takes off running. Umber and Winter follow, and Qibli races ahead of all of them, laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Come on Peril!” Turtle calls back. “Kinkajou made Winter write a song for you, so you’re an honorary member.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Coming!” Peril shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon can see that Peril wasn’t expecting to be invited along, and she gives the older girl an encouraging smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As they reach the school building, panting and out of breath―minus Qibli, who’s breathing is just fine―they see a large cluster of people gathered near one side of the theatre. Kinkajou ducks into the crowd, using her small size to slip to the front and dragging Moon behind her. Qibli makes his way through just as easily, and the rest follow Peril, since people clear out of her way fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They’ve just reached a position where they can see the large poster on the wall, when they hear Kinkajou let out a shriek of joy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We made it!!!!!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The exclamation marks can be heard in her voice, as she whirls around to give Moon a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Uh, Kinkajou? Lungs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oops, sorry,” Kinkajou giggles, then proceeds to hug every single one of the Jade Dragons, including Peril.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We made it!” Turtle says, sounding surprised and happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nice job Moon.” They all turn around to see an unfamiliar older boy pushing through the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Darkstalker!” Moon greets him. “Aren’t you supposed to be in class? Also… um, aren’t you supposed to go outside in a disguise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon’s point is proven perfectly seconds later by several students asking Darkstalker to sign his autograph on various surfaces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Not now,” Darkstalker dismisses them. “Right now, I’m talking to my friend. I’ll give you all autographs later, hm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He turns to Moon. “I have to say, I’m surprised you joined the same band as this I.C.E. Palace boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He’s my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> Darkstalker,” Moon replies. She glances at the rest of the band. “These are all my friends. This is Kinkajou, Turtle, Winter, Qibli, Umber, and Peril.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Peril? She’s not in your band, is she?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ever heard of an honorary member, King Bossy?” Kinkajou jumps in. “She’s our friend. Okay, not Winter’s but she’s still </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Kinkajou,” Moon sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon opens her mouth, and closes it. “Never mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kinkajou says, turning to face Qibli. “You owe me ice cream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I never said you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Qibli protests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We’re still getting ice cream,” Kinkajou insistes. “But fine, you don’t have to pay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’ll pay,” Darkstalker offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t trust you,” Kinkajou says immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darkstalker</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Peril blinks. “Kinkajou, can we discuss something? Now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Was he in one of the documents?” Kinkajou hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No but… he has a criminal record,” Peril whispers back. “Suspected for murder of his father, and suspect for kidnapping. He’s also been caught cheating elderly people out of their money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Are you sure?” Moon asks, a crease appearing in her forehead. “Oh dear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Like… eighty percent sure?” Peril shifts uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s… disturbing,” Moon says, glancing at Darkstalker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We’ll figure it out, don’t worry,” Kinkajou assures her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I hope nothing happens,” Turtle whispers, completely unaware that he almost gave them a heart attack. “At the contest, I mean. If he’s got a criminal record, then we’ll have to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, I hope nothing goes wrong,” Moon frets. “I don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to believe he’s a criminal, because he’s really very nice. But with all this stuff you got, Peril…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Peril tugs on a strand of her hair, and her gaze flickers around, landing on Darkstalker, who’s watching their group with interest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Anyways, let’s just see what happens,” Kinkajou suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright,” Moon agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She hopes nothing goes wrong, because she knows Darkstalker is excellent at getting what he wants. She just never thought it was bad. Until now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*takes deep breath*<br/>*exhales*<br/>Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present to you, chapter 6! I just barely got it out in time, hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “He’s awful,” Kinkajou decides, as soon as Darkstalker leaves. The entire group, minus Umber, who left early, is sitting at a table in the park, eating their ice cream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I agree,” Winter says, picking up his ice cream. “Never thought I’d say that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou sticks her tongue out and him and turns back to the others. “What do you guys think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Should we melt off his face?” Peril suggests, then adds quickly, “I was joking! I meant in a figurative way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t think he’s bad,” Moon says. “Well… he’s not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but he’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> or anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Moon,” Qibli interjects. “What makes you think he’s not bad? I know you knew him before he became famous, so…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Do you think he’s bad?” Moon asks him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Er... yes. Sorry Moon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon sighs. “He helped people around the neighborhood a lot. Like, if someone was bad at soccer. He’d give them tips, or train with them, and in a week they’d already be better. I just don’t think he’d really try to trick people for money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Or kill his father?” Turtle asks. “I mean, he seemed really nice and all, but something’s definitely off. He keeps glaring at me and Winter. What did we ever do to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He was?” Peril asks. “Okay, I get Winter, because he’s Mr. Frosty—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t call me that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “—but Turtle?” Peril continues as if nothing happened, “He’s… no offense Turtle, but you’re kinda like a puddle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How am I like a puddle?” Turtle deadpans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well you’re boring and forgettable,” Peril offers, and Qibli starts laughing. “I mean, your sister? I think some people are more scared of her than </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And your other sister, Anemone? She’s so annoying and feels like she’s entitled to everything, so people remember her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well gee thanks,” Turtle says. “I’ve got a great family haven’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “... There’s a right thing to say here, isn’t there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes,” Turtle tells her. “The right thing is ‘oh no, your family is awesome’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, sure! That.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “But Turtle’s not boring or forgettable!” Kinkajou says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We</span>
  </em>
  <span> think he’s interesting. Right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli and Moon nod, and Winter shrugs. “Eh, kinda,” he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou whacks him on the head with a paper napkin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey!” he complains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It was paper,” she replies without remorse. “You’ll live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s getting late guys,” Moon says, checking the time on her phone. “We should go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh yeah, and we have classes tomorrow,” Qibli notes, standing and stretching out his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Fourteen days to prepare,” Turtle reminds them, and Winter groans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m going to be up so late writing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh you’ll be fine!” Kinkajou says. “You’ve stayed up later than that at the I.C.E. Palace before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “True,” Winter admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I won’t be around tomorrow,” Peril says. “I’ll be helping the Dragonets of Destiny set up the new classroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sure,” Turtle says. “We’ll see you the day after tomorrow then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yep,” Peril says, and takes off running. “Bye!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou glances at her friends. “We’ll talk about the Darkstalker problem tomorrow, right? Because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously</span>
  </em>
  <span> unsettled if we’re competing against a criminal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon nods, and Qibli gives her a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Definitely,” Winter says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good. I don’t trust him </span>
  <em>
    <span>one bit</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Kinkajou remarks, and flounces off in the direction of the school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon sighs softly, resting her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sorry Moon,” Qibli says. “I know he’s your friend, but I really don’t trust him either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s alright,” Moon shrugs. “I know he’s been suspected of all this stuff, but he really does have good intentions. He’s just… misguided? Morally ambiguous? He just doesn’t really realize that </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s doing things is wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ah,” Qibli says. “I… used to have that problem too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Really?” Turtle asks. “Aren’t you a hero-ish type person?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I know,” Winter adds. “You’re always ‘No! Let’s do things the </span>
  <em>
    <span>noble </span>
  </em>
  <span>way!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli laughs, and shifts uncomfortably. “I used to think that if I just listened to what everyone said, then they’d trust me and I could get what I wanted easier. I guess you guys showed me it’s not right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aww, how isn’t that sweet,” Winter jokes. “Like a soppy pile of siblings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Shut it, you,” Qibli says, shoving his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We really should get going now,” Moon interrupts. “It’s going to be dark in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ah right,” Turtle says. “I have to go pick up Anemone, see you guys tomorrow!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Bye!” Qibli calls, as Moon and Winter wave, and Turtle jogs away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The remaining three walk back to the dorms together, chatting about nothing in particular.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “See you Moon,” Winter says, when they reach the doors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t stay up too late,” she chides them, and steps into the girl’s hallway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, are we still watching the game?” Qibli asks, a mischievous glint in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Moon’s gonna kill us,” Winter remarks, “but alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah! I’ve infected you with my rebellious spirit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Idiot. You’ve infected the whole school at this point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “True,” Qibli agrees. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello everyone! Not much plot in this one, just being friends and suspense. I <em>did</em> write this in only one day, so there are probably some errors. If you find any, just let me know. Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry guys it's late but hey it's still Friday? I'll try to get it out on time next week. <em>Try</em>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     "Talons of power, claws of chaos... what else?" Turtle turns to Umber. The boys are all on the beach, in a secluded corner under several palm trees, while Moon and Kinkajou get snacks.</p><p>     "Hands of evil?" Umber suggests. "If you're looking for synonyms for the bad sides of power, I would guess destruction too."</p><p>     "I already got that," Winter grumbles, twirling his pen around and glaring at his sheet of lyrics.</p><p>     Qibli pokes his head over the edge of his hammock, a book in hand. "Guys, it's a school vacation. We're supposed to have <em>fun</em>."</p><p>     "But the contest!" Turtle protests. "It's in a week. <em>One week</em>."</p><p>     "Yeah, so chill while you can. One day of relaxation, then we can freak out, 'kay?"</p><p>     "We don't need to freak out at all," Kinkajou calls, waving several popsicles at them. She sticks one of them into her mouth, walking over to them.</p><p>     "Yes, we do," Winter objects, taking, predictably, a blue one.</p><p>     "We only need to freak out a little bit," Moon agrees. She plops herself down next to one of the palm trees and hands one of the treats to Qibli.</p><p>     Qibli takes it with a grin. "Thanks, Darling."</p><p>     "Excuse me?" Moon says, her cheeks turning pink. "Since when did I become your 'Darling'?"</p><p>     "Mmm, I dunno," he answers with a shameless smirk.</p><p>     "Just kiss already!" Kinkajou practically shouts, flopping down dramatically next to Turtle, having finished handing out the snacks. "It's like reading slow burns in fanfiction. Geez."</p><p>     "What new ship are you obsessing over now?" Umber asks her, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>     "Still Glorybringer," she answers. "One of my favorite authors went to their newest joint concert, and added another chapter."</p><p>     Umber sighs. "Isn't it not healthy to ship real people?"</p><p>     "But they're <em>destined</em> for each other," Kinkajou argues. "Seriously, I got bubble tea with Glory the other day, and she was complaining about how protective Deathbringer was, and then he appeared out of thin air next to her, and was like 'miss me?', and she rolled her eyes, but she was smiling, and then he kissed her on the cheek, and she actually <em>let him</em>."</p><p>     "Wait <em>what</em>?!?" Qibli interrupts as Kinkajou pauses for breath, nearly falling out of his hammock. "Glory let him <em>kiss her</em>?!?"</p><p>     "Well they were wearing disguises so no one saw them, which is why it never made the news."</p><p>     "No not <em>that</em>," Qibli says, waving a hand. "Glory. <em>The</em> Glory, who is well know for disliking physical contact, let him <em>kiss her</em>? That's it. Kinkajou, send me the link to that fic. I ship Glorybringer."</p><p>     "I converted another one!" Kinkajou crows, whipping out her phone.</p><p>     Moon, Turtle, Umber, and Winter just sigh, used to their friend's antics.</p><p>     Winter opens his mouth to say something, and then abruptly slams it shut, glancing warily around.</p><p>    "What is it?" Moon asks, seeing his expression.</p><p>     "Probably nothing," he says slowly. "Just felt like someone was... watching me."</p><p>     "You mean them?" Kinkajou asks, tossing her head at a cluster of girls nearby. "They were ogling you, and I really wanted to make them go away because they're not good enough for you."</p><p>     Winter gave her a strange look. "...thanks."</p><p>     Kinkajou grinned, all teeth, and suddenly they could see the effect being friends with Glory had on her.</p><p>     "It wasn't them," Qibli interjects, staring intently at a shadow, Scorpion Den instincts kicking in. "It was <em>him</em>."</p><p>     The rest of the Jade Dragons follow his gaze, and manage to spot a tall figure slinking away towards the streets. Wordlessly, they all look at each other.</p><p>     "Who <em>was</em> that?" Kinkajou hisses.</p><p>     "I dunno," Umber shrugs. "He's creepy though."</p><p>     "I know who it was," Moon says cautiously. "It was Darkstalker."</p><p>     "Seriously?" Winter asks. "He's doing a pretty good job of the 'stalker' part in his name."</p><p>     "I'm going to follow him," Moon decides, standing up. "He should have just come over and say 'hi'. Something's wrong."</p><p>     "Not by yourself you aren't," Qibli says, standing up as well.</p><p>     "I'm coming too!" Kinkajou says. "Stealth mode, that's me." To their surprise, she ducks into the shadows of a tree and vanishes almost as well as Qibli can.</p><p>     "Glory taught me," Kinkajou's voice explains from a different shadow, making them jump.</p><p>     "Okay, Kinkajou, Moon and I go," Qibli says. "The rest of you make too much noise."</p><p>     "What?" Winter demands. Turtle and Umber just look relieved.</p><p>     Qibli sighs. "We should be careful though. Literally every one of my instincts is telling me there's trouble."</p><p>     "Let's go, let's go, let's go," Kinkajou complains from her tree.</p><p>     "I'll track down Peril," Turtle offers. "Meet you in our dorm?"</p><p>     "The girls' room," Qibli corrects. "They'll let us in because we're part of the same band, but they won't let in Darkstalker in case he tries to eavesdrop or something."</p><p>     "Great, let's get out of here," Turtle says, grabbing Umber and Winter with a panicked look on his face.</p><p>     "Yup," Qibli agrees, hooking one arm around Moon and grabbing Kinkajou.</p><p>     And the three run off, in the direction where they last saw Darkstalker.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lol the song Winter's writing in this scene is Talons of Power, aka Turtle's song. All of them have songs based off of their books (besides Kinkajou, who's got an original. Oh and Umber. Anyone have idea's for Umber's song? 'Cause I have no clue).</p><p>If you have any corrections or suggestions for this chapter, they are very much appreciated. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>...it's a day late and it's short, since I've been working on the <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171576">songs</a>.</p><p> </p><p>So for those of you who don't know, updates are <em>supposed</em> to be every Friday, but I just went on an unannounced 3-week hiatus for my birthday and writers block, and more often than not the updates are either at 10pm or the next day. Er... hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Qibli flops back on Moon’s bed, grumbling to himself, as the rest of the band settles down on various perches around the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why are you guys all so grumpy?” Peril asks, from her place on top of Kinkajou’s desk. “I mean, sure, Darkstalker is about the creepiest person ever, but shouldn’t you be </span>
  <em>
    <span>glad</span>
  </em>
  <span> nothing happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I can’t believe I wasted an hour trailing him, and he didn’t even do anything,” Qibli huffs. “I reported to Thorn though, so she won’t accept any business proposals from him. He kept glancing at all of the posters for the Pyrrhia/Pantala contest, and he stopped by some of the shadier places near the NightWing part of town, so I think it’s safe to say he wants to sabotage it somehow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And we told Sunny, and she said Tsunami would look into it,” Moon adds. “I think the most we can do is try our best and keep an eye out. I hope he’s not up to anything bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I bet he is,” Kinkajou growls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “How </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sabotage the contest though?” Umber muses. “They have Othermind Security implemented. You know, the new system made by Hive Mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “True,” Winter agrees. “That stuff is almost as good as the IceWing branch of Animus Enterprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli snorts. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “But it can still be hacked. We all know how the Dragonets had to stop the whole crisis after Oasis was murdered. She had the Eye of Onyx.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why do they have all of these fancy names!” Peril cries, throwing her hands up and narrowly avoiding knocking over a lamp. “It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>impossible</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remember all of them. Eye of Onyx, Obsidian Mirror, Soul Reader, Tree of Light. I swear, AE must have people hired who </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> think of names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Peril,” Kinkajou says with mock seriousness, “you have just uncovered the scandal of the century.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Shocking,” Peril deadpans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Okay,” Moon interjects gently, “we came here to discuss how Darkstalker may or may not be plotting to do something nefarious. Since we have almost nothing to do, how about we practice the songs, since we’re all gathered here anyway?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Great idea!” Kinkajou shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Is that much excitement really necessary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Nah,” she answers, grinning. “I just felt like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let’s do Peril’s song,” Qibli decides. “You guys finished that, didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah,” Winter says, pulling out his phone. He scrolls through his photos until he finds an image of a sheet of music, and hands it to Peril. “Don’t drop it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’ll try not to,” Peril answers, taking the phone. “Oh thank god there’s no high notes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Um, Peril?” Turtle says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hmm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No offence, but we all know you can’t sing high notes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “...touché.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The song mentioned is <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171576/chapters/61000828">Escaping Peril</a>.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a day late again. You would think quarantine gives me more time to write but nooo. I'm sorry about the irregular updates, but I will try to get them out at least over the weekend, if not on Friday.</p><p>Also... angst warning maybe?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Umber grumbles something incoherent as he hears his phone buzz, rolling over in his bed to reach it. He squints at the bright screen for a moment, before his eyes adjust and he reads the message. It takes his sleep-fogged brain a few seconds to comprehend it, and then he bolts upright, tossing the phone adside to wake up Turtle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Turtle!” Umber says loudly, as close to shouting as he gets. “Wake up </span>
  <em>
    <span>right now</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Mmph?” Turtle asks, yawning. He spies the agitated look on Umber’s face and immediately looks a bit more alert. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Wordlessly, he shows him the text message from Moon.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Theater on fire, Kinkajou and Tamarin only just made it out on time. She says it wasn’t an accident, please hurry. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     In a perfect imitation of Umber a few minutes earlier, Turtle sits up fast, rubbing his eyes and scrambling out of his bed. It takes the two boys barely five minutes before they’re dressed and out the door, running as fast as they can towards the opposite end of campus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     As they draw closer, they can hear the streaming of sirens and smell smoke, before rounding a corner and nearly colliding with Qibli.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’re here, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Qibli blurts when he sees them, grabbing their arms to steer them towards an ambulance. “Tamarin’s badly injured, we don’t know if she’ll make it. Kinkajou’s fine, but she’s panicking because of what happened. Oh, where are they, where are they? There!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     He drags them toward the familiar figures of their friends. Moon, Winter, and Kinkajou are all standing next to each other in a tight group, with matching looks of distress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What happened?” Turtle cries, and he can hear his own panic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou looks up, her eyes shining with tears that threaten to fall. “I don’t know,” she says in a broken voice. “Moon, Tamarin and I came here to practice the piano early, and then suddenly there’s an explosion and all I can see is fire and smoke. Moon was waiting outside but Tamarin was caught right in the middle of it. Clay helped me get her out and-” she breaks off into a strangled sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She’ll be alright,” Moon reassures her gently. “She always makes it through. Just like you. We’ll be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I know,” Kinkajou says quietly, but she stares ahead with a bank expression, like she can still see flames dancing in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter looks on with a helpless expression, his hand tight around his cell phone. “I called Peril,” he says to Turtle. “She’s heading over now. She said it could be Scarlet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     At the mention of her name Moon gasps, her head snapping up. “Have you told the Dragonets?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter nods, “I said Peril was coming, and Clay’s going to meet her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Heh, those lovebirds,” Kinkajou manages to say, and if her voice still sounds a bit shattered, no one mentions it. Instead, Winter gives her a weak smile, and the others do the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Moon!” a voice shouts from a few meters away. They all turn to see Sunny racing toward them. “There you are, are you guys alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We’re okay,” Moon answers. They all know they’re not really, but Sunny offers them a smile, trying to lighten the atmosphere a bit. It works, because Kinkajou relaxes, the tension in her shoulders releasing just the slightest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sorry about this, but since you guys are witnesses, the police need to see you. Also Qibli, because you might have knowledge about the device, in case it originated from the Scorpion Den. The rest can come along, as long as they stay quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The group agrees readily, and they walk behind Sunny to where a group of people are standing, all wearing beige uniforms. One of them steps forward to meet them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello,” he says. “I’m Meerkat. I know you guys are probably a bit shaken right now, but try to answer my questions as precisely as possible, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They all nod, as Sunny gives them a wave and disappears to take care of something else.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So, can you please describe the events leading up to the incident as accurately as possible? Time will help as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright,” Moon answers, taking a deep breath. “Tamarin, Kinkajou and I decided to practice piano, so we left the dorms around seven-thirty. It took us maybe ten to fifteen minutes to walk here to get some equipment, and I waited outside while they went in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou picks up the story, “Tamarin and I were just about to leave when she said she smelled smoke―she’s blind, so she has a good sense of smell―and we decided to check in case something was burning. We looked behind the stage where she said it smelled strongest, and I saw a red blinking light. Tamarin told me to run, so we did, and then I heard an explosion behind me. I didn’t realize she wasn’t there until I reached the exit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “A bomb,” Meerkat deduces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I think that’s why she said to run,” Kinkajou agrees shakily. “I feel awful for not realizing she wasn’t behind me. Maybe if I’d gone back for her we’d both―”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “No,” Qibli cuts in, gently but firmly. “Don’t go blaming yourself for it. Based on what you said, if you’d gone back you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have been hurt and no one would know what really happened. You’re safe, you can tell us what happened, and we can find out who did it. That’s the best you can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I know,” Kinkajou breathes. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I can think of it logically but in my mind there’s always </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could have done to save her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I know,” Winter says softly, and they all know he’s thinking of his older brother, Hailstorm, who was kidnapped by Scarlet years ago and is still missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The band stands in silence for a moment, heavy with memories and guilt and grief. Meerkat finally breaks it with a gentle, “Thank you for telling us, we’ll let you know of any developments.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon nods, with a quiet, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We’re gonna listen to all of the sad songs we did on repeat,” Qibli decides as they walk back. “With cheetos and marshmallows and all sorts of terrible death food.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Your room?” Turtle asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter doesn’t even bother arguing with Qibli, which shows his friends just how shaken he is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “See you in a bit,” Moon says, waving as she guides Kinkajou to the girls dorm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’ll find Peril,” Umber offers. “She really does know what to say during something bad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah,” Turtle agrees. He turns to Winter and Qibli. “We’ll get the food?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah,” Winter echoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli sucks in a deep breath as he goes back to his room, trying to clear his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ve been through things like this before</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he scolds himself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your friends need you to be strong for them. Now is not the time to be freaking out.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter steps through the door behind him, closing it with a near-silent </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s okay to not be okay,” he reminds Qibli. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli just nods, and they sit on his bed to wait for their friends.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tsunami's song is finished! Go to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171576/chapters/61000105">chapter 4</a> of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171576/">Songs</a> to see it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all get a little sneakpeak of The Dark Secret! Hope you enjoy :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>The darkest secret of the night, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The brokenness you try to hide,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The outside world is closing in,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gonna drag you down, hold you within</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The dark secret</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The broken promise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The way your life falls apart,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just when your heart</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Begins to heal</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou sighs softly, leaning against Turtle and placing her head on his shoulder. Moon glances at her with a worried glance, and she gives a small smile in return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The group is all huddled around Qibli’s bed, with Moon, Kinkajou, Turtle and Winter perched on top and Peril, Umber and Qibli sitting on the floor next to it. Winter is writing lyrics, the soft scratch of his pencil filling the silence when the songs switch. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Dark Secret</span>
  </em>
  <span> by the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragonets</span>
  </em>
  <span> comes to an end, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breath of Evil</span>
  </em>
  <span> starts playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Food?” Umber asks, passing a pack of Oreos to Turtle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That stuff is bad for you, you know,” Winter warns, glancing up from his page.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli shrugs, shifting a bit so his legs don’t get numb. “When we’re worried about a friend, junk food is allowed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou’s phone rings, and she grabs it as fast as she can to check the caller ID. Her expression visibly dims and she sets it down, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Spam,” she says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The rest of them sigh, and then immediately perk up as her phone rings again. She checks it, and her face lights up as she accepts it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Tamarin!” she nearly shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” they hear her say. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just woke up. You’re okay, right?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, except for the fact that I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>scared to death</span>
  </em>
  <span> over you!” Kinkajou exclaims. “The second you get better, you owe me ice cream. Do you know how </span>
  <em>
    <span>worried</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was? How worried everyone was?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Tamarin says, and they can hear the amusement coloring her tone. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t talk long, the doctor’s coming to check on me. Talk to you guys later?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You better,” Kinkajou answers, and hangs up, beaming. “She made it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon sighs in relief, as everyone smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “When will they let us visit?” Peril asks. “I doubt she’ll be able to come back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I don’t know,” Turtle says. “Probably not for a few days. They’ll only let Mangrove and Orchid in at first I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She’s lucky they adopted her,” Kinkajou says. “We were stuck with Bromeliad until JMMA accepted us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She’s awful,” Winter symathysies. “I met her once, remember? Worst event of my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou laughs. “I agree.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh stop being rude,” Moon chastises them, but without any real heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “She’s terrible and you know it,” Kinkajou answers, sticking out her tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Worse than Vulture?” Qibli shudders. “No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter wrinkles his nose. “He can’t be as bad as </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “He can,” Qibli argues, and the two of them dissolve into playful bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “... like fire and ice,” Peril remarks dryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Ha ha,” Turtle mutters. “Natural disasters would be better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wildfire and blizzard,” Umber says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> a disaster,” Winter objects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am,” Qibli says cheerfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> one I’d be shocked,” Winter retorts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli gasps dramatically, placing a hand to his chest. “You wound me, sire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Actually,” Kinkajou pipes up. “On the topic of ‘sire’ can you guys list all the noble titles you know? Tamarin’s group was writing a song called ‘Worship, Royal’ and wanted to know if you guys had any they missed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Um…” Turtle says. “There are the obvious ones, like king, queen, prince, princess, knight. Also baron, earl, baroness, lady, lord, count and countess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Marquess, marchioness, viscount, viscountess, empress, emperor, heir, heiress,” Winter tacks on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Kinkajou blinks. “Oookay, that’s a lot,” she says. “Do you guys go around memorizing royal families or something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes,” comes the gloomy answer from both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why??</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kinkajou asks, incredulous, and then smacks her forehead, answering herself. “Of course, your families.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yep,” Winter answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Tsunami had to do a lot more,” Turtle says. “Before she helped found JMMA, that is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m glad they decided to go through with the school,” Moon admits. “Even if Blister, Burn, and Blaze were all against it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I could </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> do that,” Umber says, shivering. “All three heirs to SandWing Finances against me? No way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well because of them the RainWing part of the state got a whole lot more attention,” Kinkajou points out. “Glory was saying something about funding and media attention and whatever forcing the crime rate to drop. Isn’t it now statistically the safest part of Pyrrhia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It is,” Moon agrees. “The second is SandWing territory, even though it includes the Scorpion Den.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “And I bring up my point with Vulture!” Qibli says pointedly to Winter. “Thorn was the one who kept the city decent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Vulture is running all of the street gangs and shady stuff. Most of it anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Wait, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vulture is your grandfather?” Winter yelps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yes, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter shudders. “I concede defeat, he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>awful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Worse than literally every person alive, including you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “So he must be terrible,” Umber jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s not hard to be worse than me,” Qibli says, tossing his hair with an exaggerated wink. “But yeah, he is terrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Lighten up guys,” Kinkajou calls from where she’s talking to Moon. “Tamarin’s okay, nothing happened with Darkstalker, and our songs are awesome. Life is going great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Don’t jinx it,” Winter hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Superstitious,” Qibli huffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Like you aren’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Eh, point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     And then there’s a knock on the door. Turtle hurries to get it, and Sunny is standing there, twisting her hair between her fingers―a nervous habit picked up from Thorn. She glances up to meet all of their gazes, worry clouding her normally bright green eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She takes a deep breath, and says, “Ostrich is missing.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know I wrote earlier that Pyrrhia and Pantala are cities, but they're bigger than that. I think the word is provinces? Anyway, so in this AU, depending on who's talking they'll be called cities, states, or provinces.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry I missed another update. Hope you like the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     “This is very bad,” Qibli says, pacing back and forth in Sunny’s office. “Six-Claws manages the finances for the Outclaws and Kindle is the doctor. If someone has taken Ostrich, they now have control over two of the most influential people in the dance group. This is very, very, very bad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Chill Qibli,” Winter grumbles. “You have to use that giant brain of yours to find a solution, not freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I know! I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Qibli hisses. “God this is bad. I promised I’d look after her and now what? I never thought I’d be protecting her from things like </span>
  <em>
    <span>kidnapping</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It’s just like—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli stops dead, horror written all over his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “What?” Winter demands, then sharper when he doesn’t answer. “Qibli, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s Vulture. It has to be,” Qibli slams his fist into the wall. “This is even worse than I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Sunny’s face darkens from where she’s standing. “I’ll get Meerkat and Tsunami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Please,” Qibli says. Sunny is already out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter swears in what sounds like French. “What are we going to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We wait for his ransom note,” Qibli answers darkly. “Then, we distract him with the payment and get Ostrich back. He’ll kill her, even if he does get what he wants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter swears again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli sighs, sitting down in Sunny’s desk chair and rubbing the scar across the bridge of his nose. “I can’t let her go through what I did, Winter,” he says quietly. “I promised.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We’ll get her back,” Winter growls. “Whatever it takes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We can’t let the police do it,” Qibli says, even softer. “They’ll never make it into Vulture’s compound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter sucks in a breath. “You mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We have to do it ourselves. I’m terrified,” Qibli admits after a pause. “The last time I fought was for a music video with the Outclaws, and that was choreographed. I haven’t touched a dagger since I was nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter scoffs. “Did you know that my family was terrified of you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli snorts. “Seriously?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yeah. Something about ‘Child prodigy in Scorpion Den’. I’m betting it’s you, since you joined the Outclaws shortly after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Huh.” Qibli shrugs. “Alright then, if I can scare your family then I can try to take on Vulture. Key word: try. If I die, you’ve got to get Ostrich back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’re serious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Yep. I actually might die, and I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrified</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but we have to get Ostrich back.” Qibli buries his face in his arms, slumping on top of Sunny’s neat piles of paper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by his phone ringing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Moon’s voice answers, words tumbling over themselves as she speaks as fast as she can. “Okay so Kinkajou and I saw Darkstalker leaving the school with Onyx and Ostrich was tied up so we followed them and Onyx met up with this guy covered in skull tattoos and left for the Scorpion Den and we followed Darkstalker who got Turtle and now Turtle’s gone and Kinkajou and I are hiding in an old building so please let Sunny know and get Ostrich then meet us by midnight bye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It’s Qibli’s turn to swear, using the large vocabulary he’s picked up in a traveling group like the Outclaws.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Midnight,” Winter echoes. “Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli nods. “I just need to grab a couple of knives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter mutters something about spears and different fighting environments, and stands up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Alright, let’s go save the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli rolls his eyes. “Right. Let’s go.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What happened to my story full of fluff and happiness?? Where did it go, seriously. I planned for this to have little-to-no plot, and then bam! fire at the theater and suddenly canon events are tossed in a blender and poured all over my fic. Whoops. Hope you guys don't mind.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would apologize for missing the last update but I'd just be repeating myself ^^;<br/>I'm terrible at writing plot, most of the other fics I write are just fluff and short scenes. The good news is, I have a vague idea of what happens after chapter 13, so updates will probably be more on time then. Probably.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>      There's a shout and Qibli yanks Winter into a shadow, hiding as three fighting teens run past. Qibli's grip on the knife is tight, his stare piercing. It's odd seeing him like this, when he's normally so carefree.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “My house is near the center of town,” Qibli whispers. “We should stop by there first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter nods, feeling his heart pounding in his ears. He still can't quite believe they're in the Scorpion Den, the most dangerous city not just in Pyrrhia, but in the entire world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      It doesn't take them long to find Qibli's house, which is eerily quiet. Qibli keeps glancing around, as if he expects someone to ambush him any moment. Winter picks up a thick branch, about the same size as the spears he trained with, and holds it ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli starts a methodical sweep of the grounds, and Winter follows behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Something is going to go wrong, I just know it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Well, well, well,” a sinister voice hisses. “Look who’s here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli glares at a spot on the wall that Winter </span>
  <em>
    <span>swears</span>
  </em>
  <span> had just been empty. Perched on top is a girl in a cropped hoodie, with dragon skull tattoos covering her forearm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Rattlesnake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Grandfather wants to see you,” she sing-songs, swinging her legs over and hopping down. “You. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> your shiny new friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter isn’t sure whether being called ‘shiny’ is an insult or not. He decides either way, he doesn’t like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” he snaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Easy there,” Rattlesnake says. “I wouldn’t put up a fight if I were you. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli growls, but obeys. Winter hurries to catch up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Why are we listening to her?” he hisses to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “My sister, Rattlesnake,” Qibli explains, voice low enough that the girl ahead of them can’t hear. “She’ll take us straight to grandfather.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “That’s good, right?” Winter asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Qibli shrugs, waving his hand in a so-so gesture. “We might be able to get Ostrich back, but he’ll have an eye on us at all times. No chances to slip away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Winter hisses to himself, furiously trying to think of plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Rattlesnake leads them to a seemingly dead end, and Winter tenses, sure it’s an ambush. But the girl just tosses her hair and pushes in one of the bricks on the wall, revealing a handle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     She turns it, punching in a passcode on a screen that pops up. Part of the wall sinks back and down, revealing a gaping doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Welcome,” Rattlesnake laughs, menage dripping from her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     They follow behind her, past ornate doorways and piles of gold and money, stained glass windows and finally into a room where Vulture waits for him. Winter recognizes him instantly. He’s infamous for his crimes, but he’s never been caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Welcome, Qibli,” Vulture says, “And Winter, the nephew of Glacier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “How do you know who I am?” Winter demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Vulture laughs. “Now, now, no need to be hostile.” He gestures to someone stationed outside the door. “Get the little girl, will you? Oh, and also Cobra. I’m sure Qibli will be happy to see her.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So just for reference, this world is a lot more violent than where we live. Not quite as bad as the WoF universe, but it's common practice to carry at least one weapon, and almost all children are given basic defense training, especially in the Scorpion Den. Hence, Qibli's fighting skills.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Announcement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm so sorry if you thought this was an update, it's not. Recently I started online learning, and that's taking up a lot of my time, making me unable to plan out a series like this that actually has plot. As a result, I'll be putting this on hiatus for a while. It could last just a week, it could last a month or more, I'm not sure yet.</p><p>However, I'll still be continuing to write, so keep an eye out for various one shots I'll be posting in this fandom and others. Thank you all so much for your comments and putting up with my awful updating schedule, I'll see you next chapter! Feel free to chat with me on <a href="https://jadenightthewriter.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Rewrite!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello!!</p><p>First of all, I want to apologize for suddenly abandoning this fic. Life happened I suppose :(</p><p>Second of all, I want to announce that this fic is being rewritten <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383642">here</a>. The new title is "like the jade dragons", which... isn't very creative, I know. But I hope the writing is better at least :)</p><p>Please stay safe!</p><p>~Jade <span class="ILfuVd NA6bn"><span class="hgKElc"><b>♥️</b></span></span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>